Inventive concepts relate to a quantum dot glass cell and a light-emitting device package including the quantum dot glass cell, and more particularly, to a quantum dot glass cell having improved light emission characteristics and improved reliability, and a light-emitting device package including the quantum dot glass cell.
Quantum dots are semiconductor nanoparticles having a diameter of about 10 nm or less, exhibiting a quantum confinement effect. The quantum dots may function as wavelength conversion material because the quantum dots may absorb light and output light having a wavelength different from that of incident light.
Since the quantum dots have a characteristic in which the wavelength of emitted light varies depending on a particle size, even though materials are the same, the quantum dots have advantages of improved wavelength control. In addition, the quantum dots have a narrow half-width of emitted light. However, when the quantum dots are not properly dispersed or are exposed to heat, oxygen, and/or moisture, there is a problem in that light emission characteristics may deteriorate. Thus, improving the light emission characteristics and reliability of a quantum dot glass cell including the quantum dots and a light-emitting device package including the quantum dot glass cell may be desirable.